Die große Wahl
Die große Wahl ist die zweiundzwanzigste Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 12. Filthy Rich tritt zur Wahl als Bürgermeister von Ponyville an. Die ersten Wahlen der Stadt seit Jahren. Inhalt Teil 1 Heute eröffnet die Bürgermeisterin feierlich einen neuen Spielplatz, der auf einem Grundstück gebaut wurde, das die Apple-Familie der Stadt geschenkt hat. Das Publikum ist begeistert Applejack wusste das ihr was gutes dafür einfallen würde. Starlight findet das die Bürgermeisterin ihren Arbeit anscheinend gut macht. Dem kann Twilight nur zu stimmen, in all ihrer Zeit in Ponyville gab es viele Krisen und Katastrophen zu bewältigen. Sie meint das es nichts gibt das die Bürgermeisterin nicht meistern kann. Da gibt es ein Erdbeben und der Spielplatz verschwindet in einem Erdloch. Wenig später wird eine Bürgerversammlung einberufen um den Vorfall zu besprechen. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das sie darüber genauso besorgt ist wie alle anderen. Es wurden keinen Erdbeben in der nähre von Ponyville gemeldet und das Grundstück des Spielplatzes war stabile. Es wird bereits nach einem neuen Platz gesucht. Man wird es aufs neue Versuchen und diesmal hoffentlich alles besser machen. Doch Granny Smith reicht das nicht. Den das Grundstück war jahrelang im Besitz der Apples und nichts ist passiert. Kaum baut die Stadt darauf, fällt alles in sich zusammen. Der Bürgermeisterin tut es Leid was mit dem Grundstück passiert ist, auch die Sachverständigen wissen nicht genau wie es dazu kommen konnte. Sofort geht bei den Bürgern die Befürchtung um das so was noch mal passieren kann. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das man Schlimme Dinge nicht immer verhindern kann, manchmal kann man nur den Schaden reparieren und dafür sorgen das es nicht wieder passiert. Leider trägt es nicht zur Beruhigung der Ponys bei. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Filthy Rich um zu aller Verblüffung zu verkünden das er für das Amt des Bürgermeisters von Ponyville kandidiert. Am nächsten Tag besprechen die Freundinnen die Sache beim Frühstück in Twilights Schloss. Applejack findet es gut das es mal echten ehrlichen Wettkampf in der Stadtpolitik gibt. Auf Starlights frage wie in Ponyville die Wahlen gewöhnlich laufen weiß Twilight keinen Antwort, seit sie hier wohnt gab es keinen. Was die die schon länger hier leben nicht weiter wundert. Es gab schon seit Jahren keinen Wahlen, weil die Bürgermeisterin jedes mal die einzige Kandidatin war. Da sie ihren Job gut macht und sonst keiner ihn wollte trat eben nie einer gegen sie an. Starlight ist völlig platt das es seit Jahren keine Wahl gab. Was ein bisschen wie ihn ihrer Stadt ist, wie Spike anmerkt, worauf er einen Bösen blick erntet. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2). Twilight ist begeistert das sie gewissermaßen an der ersten Wahl von Ponyville teilnehmen und denkt das es aufregend sein wird der Bürgermeisterin bei der Wiederwahl zu helfen. Da erhebt Applejack Einspruch, den sie überlegt ernsthaft für Filthy zu stimmen. Da er einen Debatte losgetreten hat. Außerdem ist sie noch sauer darüber was mit dem Grundstück ihrer Familie passiert ist. Twilight ist überrascht, sie dachte das einfach das jeder für die Bürgermeisterin stimmt, wo sie doch schon so lange im Amt ist. Auch Rarity überlegt für Filthy zu stimmen, den da er ein Geschäftspony ist verspricht sie sich von ihm das seine Politik Kleinunternehmern wie ihr helfen wird. Rainbow Dash hat gehört das er ein neues Hufballstadion bauen will, womit sie definitiv für Filthy stimmt. Fluttershy hat der Bürgermeisterin versprochen bei den neuen Wanderrouten zu helfen, weswegen sie wohl für sie stimmt. Pinkie will einfach den wählen der die meisten Waffeln verspricht. Twilight ist erstaunt das sie aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen nicht alle aufs Gleichpferd setzen werden. Das spielt für Applejack aber keinen rolle. Freunde müssen nicht gleicher Meinung sein um befreundet zu sein. Twilight wird schon sehen das alles gut wird. Etwas später geht Twilight ins Rathaus um der Bürgermeisterin ihre Unterstürzung anzubieten. Sie findet das Wahlkampfteam im totalen Tohuwabohu vor. Es ist schließlich das erste mal das die Bürgermeisterin, die als einzige einen kühlen Kopf behält, einen Gegenkandidaten hat. Dazu ist Filthy ein cleveres Geschäftspony und wird bestimmt einen effektiven Wahlkampf führen. Doch sie ist überzeugt das die Wähler das Pony wählen das am besten für Ponyville ist, auch wen das nicht sie sein sollte. Dankbar nimmt die Bürgermeisterin Twilights Hilfe an. Unterdessen sucht Rarity Filthy in seiner Zentrale auf, in der es wesentlich organisierter zugeht, um ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Doch verzichtet er. Nun muss er aber los um noch eine Rede vor der Pegasus-Wähler-Gruppe zu halten. Rarity gefällt es gar nicht das er sie einfach an seine Sekretärin verweist. Kurz darauf ist Filthy mit ein paar Ballons zu den fliegenden Pegasi rauf geschwebt und erzählt das er einer von ihnen sei da sein Urgroßvater Seed Investor halb Pegasus war. Weiter behauptet er das die Bürgermeisterin ihnen nur glauben machen will das sie ihre Interessen vertrete. Er verspricht das wen sie ihn Wählen er die Leistungen für die Wetterkronntrollponys verdoppeln werde und das wird nur der Anfang. Fluttershys Frage nach den Wanderroutenänderungen geht ihm Beifall für Filthy unter. Am Abend findet im Rathaus eine Wahldebatte statt. Moderiert von Wonk Politico, Politikjournalist des Ponyville Chronicle. Nach Filthy haben sich noch weitere Kandidaten angemeldet. Darum werden jetzt alle vorgestellt. Time Turner offizieller Zeitnehmer der Stadt. Die Schullehrerin Cheerilee. Die Musikerin und Freundschaftsenthusiastin Lyra Heartstrings. Die amtierende Bürgermeisterin und zuletzt der Unternehmer Filthy Rich. Erste Frage: Wie würden die Kandidaten das Leben der Bürger von Ponyville verbessern? Cheerille würde den Erziehungs-Etat verdreifachen, was aber auch eine Verdreifachung der Steuern mit sich bringe. Time Tuner erklärt Kompliziert das er erst die Interessen der Wählerschaft abwägen müsse. Lyra würde einfach mehr Sitzbänke aufstellen. Die Bürgermeisterin würde schon gerne einiges für Ponyville tun wie ein neues Stadion oder eine Universitär. Aber man muss sich manchmal eben auf das Konzentrieren was man tun kann anstatt davon zu träumen was man gerne tun könnte. Sie möchte sicherstellen das alle Bürger von Ponyville das bekommen, was sie brauchen. Filthy findet das sie zu klein denkt. Er glaubt das man noch viel mehr für Ponyville tun kann. Vollmundig verspricht er nicht nur ein Stadion sondern eine ganze Hufballmanschaft, eine Konzerthalle, drei Golfplätze und noch vieles mehr. Denn es gibt nichts das Filthy nicht kann. Am nächsten Tag unterhält sich die Bürgermeisterin mit Twilight. Der ganze Wahlkampf schlaucht sie mächtig. Sie möchte sich darauf konzentrieren das in Ponyville alles rund läuft. Das alle Glücklich und gesund sind. Stadtessen muss sie ihre ganze Zeit darauf verwenden Hufe zu schütteln und Babys zu küssen. Twilight versucht ihr damit Mut zumachen dass das alles nach der Wahl ein ende hat so oder so. Die Bürgermeisterin gibt ihr recht und will das sie bis zum Schluss ihr bestes geben. Der Wahltag ist gekommen. Nach Auszählung der Stimmen verkündet Wonk Politico das Ergebnis. Bürgermeister ist: Filthy Rich. Bei seiner Siegesrede kündigt er jede menge Veränderungen an um die Stadt größer und besser als jemals zuvor zu machen. Er verspricht das es Katastrophen wie das Erdbeben welches den Spielplatz zerstört hat nie wieder geben wird. Da gibt es ein neues Beben und ein Haus stürzt ein. Teil 2 Filthy Rich wird als neuer Bürgermeister von Ponyville vereidigt. Twilight kann immer noch nicht glauben das er gewählt wurde. Starlight fragt sich wie sie jetzt die Bürgermeisterin nenne sollen, hat sie denn überhaupt einen richtigen Namen? Da wendet sich Filthy mit einer rede an die Bürger in der er zahlreiche Bauvorhaben ankündigt. Es soll der beginn eines ganz neue Ponyvilles werden. In diesem Moment Kracht wieder ein Haus ein. Was er schnell als geplanten Abriss ausgibt. Am nächsten Tag werden Fluttershy und ihre Tiere von einem Riesenlärm aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Bauarbeiter sind bei ihrem Haus aufmarschiert um das neue Hufballstadion zu errichten, wie der Vorarbeiter erklärt. In dem auch noch viele andere lärmende Veranstaltungen abgehalten werden können. Mit ihren Einwenden soll sich Fluttershy an Bürgermeister Rich wenden, der hat immerhin angeordnet dass das Stadion hier gebaut wird. Jetzt muss er dafür sorgen dass das Dynamit auf die idyllische Wiese kommt. Ein paar Tage später bekommt Rarity einen Brief über dessen Inhalt sie fuchsteufelswild zu Filthy marschiert. Es ist nämlich ein Steuerbescheid in dem steht das ihre Gewerbesteuer nun dreimal so hoch ist. Rarity will von ihm wissen was das soll, wo sie doch dachte das er die Kleinunternehmern unterstützen würde. Filthy erklärt das er die Steuereinnahmen braucht um die ganzen Verbesserungen die er versprach umzusetzen. Also hat er die Gewerbesteuer anheben müssen. Rarity hält ihm vor das sich seine ganze Kampagne doch darum drehte die Unternehmer zu fördern. Weshalb sie ihn überhaupt gewählt hat. Dem hält Filthy gegen das in der Haushaltskasse einfach nicht genug Geld befindet. Aber er wird die Steuer wieder senken sobald es möglich ist. Allerdings gibt Rarity nicht allzu viel auf sein Wort, jetzt wo sie weiß was es wert ist. Etwas Später wollen Applejack und Apple Bloom zur Eröffnung des neuen Spielplatzes. Granny will nicht mit. Sie ist immer noch sauer dass das Grundstück, das die Apples der Stadt für den letzten Spielplatz geschenkt habe eingebrochen ist und will gar nicht wissen was diesmal verpfuscht wird. Die Schwestern kommen gerade an als Filthy den Spielplatz eröffnet. Dabei trifft Apple Bloom auf seine Tochter Diamond Tiara, die etwas bedrückt aussieht. Tiara erzählt das ihr Vater versprochen hat nach der Wahl wieder mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber er ist beschäftigter den je. Er verspricht gerne alles Mögliche, aber meistens hält er seine versprechen dann doch nicht ein. Da brechen plötzlich alle Spielgeräte zusammen. Zum Glück tut sich kein Fohlen was. Applejack entdeckt wie es dazu kommen konnte. Die Spielgeräte sind aus dem Minderwertigsten Material das sie je gesehen hat, es könnte alles genauso gut aus Pappe ein. Filthy erklärt es damit das er der Stadt Geldsparen wollte und eben die günstigste Baufirma beauftragt hat. Am nächsten Tag treffen sich die Freundinnen bei Rarity. Applejack ist immer noch aufgebracht das Filthy am Spielgerät sparen wollte und die Fohlen deshalb fast verletzt worden wären. Ein Skandal. Rarity findet auch das Filthy seinen Job nicht gut macht. Rainbow hingegen findet es toll dass er das Stadion bauen lässt, wie es versprochen. Das kann Fluttershy bestätigen, den es wird genau neben ihrem Haus gebaut. Seit einer Wochen haben sie und ihre Tiere wegen dem Krach schon nicht geschlafen. Am Tag die Bauarbeiten, Nachts üben die Arbeiter als Marschkapelle. Starlight kann es immer nicht fassen wie schlecht es um Ponyville steht und fragt ob sie den nichts machen können. Twilight hat zwar keinen Ahnung von Stadtverwaltung kennt aber jemanden ein Pony das alles darüber weiß. Kurz darauf suchen die Mane 6 die Bürgermeisterin auf, die sich an einen kleinen See zurückgezogen hat. Twilight erzählt was für eine Misswirtschaft Filthy betreibt. Von der leeren Stadtkasse bis zum Stadion in Fluttershys Hinterhof. Die Dinge stehen schlecht. Die Bürgermeisterin dankt für die Blumen, aber kein Pony kann alleine eine ganze Stadt retten. Sie kann die Dinge nicht einfach magisch wieder so wie zuvor machen. Volksvertreter können viel bewirken aber sie sind keine Zauberer. Als sie noch im Amt war schien Ponyville jede zweite Woche vor seiner Zerstörung zu stehen, aber es ist immer noch da. Applejack erzählt das die rätselhaften einstürze immer noch passieren. Ganze Hügel verschwinden einfach. Doch die Bürgermeisterin will nicht zurückkommen. Die Bürgermeisterin sieht das Problem doch sie ist nicht mehr im Amt, die Wähler haben sich für Filthy entschieden. Auch Twilights Vorschlag wenigstens für eine Weile als Ratgeberin zurück zukommen lehnt die Bürgermeisterin ab, den sie ist im ruhestand und hat der Politik den Rücken gekehrt. Zwar vermisst sie manchmal die Hektik und die Herausforderungen und der Ruhestand ist gelegentlich so öde das sie sich wünscht noch im Sattel zu sitzen. Aber das liegt jetzt alles hinter ihr. Jetzt muss sie noch ein paar Fische angeln. Die Mane 6 sehen ein das sie hier nichts erreichen und gehen zurück in die Stadt. Der Bürgermeisterin tut es leid für Ponyville. Am Abend findet wieder eine Bürgerversammlung statt. Auf der die Bürger Filthy ordentlich den Marsch blasen. Den keine seiner angepriesenen Verbesserungen wurde in die Tat umgesetzt. Filthy versichert das er und sein Verwaltungsapparat hart arbeiten, alle Versprechen zu realisieren. Aber das kann er nicht wie Twilight einwirft. Denn es ist unmöglich sie alle umzusetzen. Jetzt entlädt sich der ganze Volkszorn auf Filthy. Der ihnen alles Versprechen will was sie wollen, wie es ein Bürgermeister doch tut. Da muss die Bürgermeisterin, die doch noch gekommen ist, aber gehörig widersprechen. Den das ist nicht die Aufgabe eines Bürgermeisters. Der macht nicht bloß irgendwelche Versprechungen. Weil man eben nicht alle Versprechen halten kann. Alles was man tun kann ist Pläne erstellen und hart daran zu arbeiten. Man tut was man kann und wen mal was schiefgeht, bringt man es bestmöglich in Ordnung. Niemand kann versprechen das nie wieder etwas schlimmes passiert. Aber man kann versprechen, immer sein bestes zu geben. Auf die Ansprache fleht Filthy sie an, wieder ins Amt zurück zu kehren, wofür auch alle anderen sind. Allerdings stellt sie klar das es nicht so einfach ist. Da muss erst eine Sonderwahl abgehalten werden. Mitten in den Ausführungen der Bürgermeisterin gibt es plötzlich ein Riesengetöse. Ein Tatzelwurm ist vor dem Rathaus aus der Erde aufgetaucht. Twilight wird klar das der hinter den Erdbeben der letzten Zeit steckt. Unter den Ponys kommt Panik auf. Sofort nimmt die Bürgermeisterin das Ruder in die Hufe. Sie ruft zur ruhe auf und fragt Fluttershy was Tazelwürmer mögen und hassen. Fluttershy erklärt das ihre Wahrnehmung auf Vibrationen basiert, schwache locken sie an, Starke verscheuchen sie. Umgehend weist die Bürgermeisterin Applejack an mit einem Trupp Erdponys den Wurm abzulenken. So wie sie das Zeichen sehen sollen sie den Wurm dann zu Fluttershys Haus locken. Sie geht mit Twilight schon mal dorthin. Alle anderen sollen im Rathaus bleiben. Tatsächlich kann Applejacks Team den Wurm ablenken, jedoch ist der Bürgermeisterin klar das sie was stärkeres brauchen um ihn zu verscheuchen, so was wie den Sprengstoff auf der Stadionbaustelle. Schnell macht die Bürgermeisterin einen Ladung bereit und lässt Twilight ein Leuchtgeschoss abfeuern. Sofort lockt Applejacks Team den Wurm zur vereinbarten stelle. Als sie nah genug sind zündet die Bürgermeisterin die Sprengladung, deren Erschütterung den Wurm verjagen. Nun würde Applejack gerne wissen woher die Bürgermeisterin weiß wie man mit Dynamit umgeht. Das hat sie alles bei den ganzen feierlichen Abrissen gelernt auf denen sie war. Da taucht Filthy mit den anderen Ponys auf und ist völlig baff das die Bürgermeisterin Ponyville gerettet hat. Für sie war es einfach nur das was jeder gute Bürger getan hätte. Nun können sie sich ganz um Filthys Rücktritt, den damit verbundenen Papierkram und die Sonderwahl Kümmern. Alle sind Froh das in Ponyville,bald wieder normale zustände herrschen. Und Fluttershy kann endlich wieder ruhig schlafen. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Seite 17 Panel 1: Mit Bart und Zylinder erinnert Pinkie an Abraham Lincoln. Dem 16. Präsidenten der USA. Navboxen en:Election Kategorie:Comics